


they want ice cream, they get ice cream

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby





	they want ice cream, they get ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/gifts).

Tony Stark is the last person anyone expected to be in a ice cream shop with an intern, but that is what's going on now. He sits next to Peter Parker while they wait on their orders, vanilla ice cream. 

"How was school, kiddo?" Tony asks. 

"It was okay," Peter replies and places his phone on the table in the middle of them. "I passed my history test with a perfect score."

"That's great, buddy." The older man says and ruffles his hair with a smile. Tony has grown to love this kid as his own, but he's to subborn to say anything. He'd go far as to say that he saved him when he came along. 

"Mr. Stark, May said that I can stay over with you for spring break," the teen tells him. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"When is that starting, next week?"

"Next Friday!"

The waitress walks over to them and gives them the ice cream as the two thanks her. "I love how you two interact. It's cute seeing a dad with his son enjoy time together."

"Thanks." Tony says as she walks away from the table. He looks at the teen as he begins eating his ice cream and smiles. _That's my kid right there. Tharls my boy, my adorable spider-baby. He's too adorable, I must protect him. _

Peter jams his spoon into the ice cream as with glee and shoves it in his mouth as his nose scrunches up from a brain freeze. Tony laughs softly and pokes the side of the teen's face. 

"Aw, did you freeze?" Tony asks with laughter. 

Peter looks at Tony's ice cream. "Eat it, it's good." His bambi eyes makes Tony's heart swell and explode to the point that he wants to wrap him into bubble wrap. 

Tony starts eating his own ice cream. He loves the ice cream, but he loves seeing Peter much more. 

"Since it's Friday, can I stay for the weekend?" Peter asks. 

"Always, you little shit."

Peter beams with excitement and that alone sends Tony's heart into overdrive over how young he truly is. Unable to contain it anymore, he pulls the teen closer to his side and squeezes him as he placed a kiss onto his hairline. 

"I love you, Bambi."

Peter hums. "I love you, too." 

_Peter likes being named Bambi. I'll keep that in mind_, Tony thinks to himself. _My little Bambi._


End file.
